For the LoVe of it all
by VmarsSAaddict
Summary: Veronica thinks she can walk away from her past and try to move forward, but will LoVe let her? Story now complete.
1. The Bonds That Never Break

**Title:** For the LoVe of it all.

**Chapter: **Chapter oneThe Bonds that Never Break.

**Summary:** Veronica thinks she can walk away from her past and try to move forward, but will LoVe let her? In this Fiction I have taken the liberty of keeping both Meg alive and Hannah in the picture. Duncan and Veronica are together at this stage and Meg is not pregnant. The bus crash did not happen. Duncan was who arrived at Veronica's door at the end of season one.

**Spoilers:** I am going to say spoilers for most of season two.

**Disclaimer:** Alas, I do not own any part of Veronica Mars. It all belongs to the great Rob Thomas.

**Author's Note:**

This is my first Fanfic so please be gentle!

Also all Veronica's thoughts are in italics and flashbacks in bold.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One: The Bonds That Never Break**

_You know that old saying; that love changes everything, well they weren't wrong…._

I woke up this morning in Duncan's arms and everything has changed. I know I am supposed to ecstatic, but I can't help feeling a little bit emptier. I have been trying so desperately to draw him closer to me, he has been so distant lately. I had to do something, and I love him so this shouldn't be a problem. 'Well congrats Veronica, you gave him all you have to give, you had better hope he takes it…' 

Monday morning: Neptune High.

Veronica had just parked the Le Baron and was on he way into school when a pair of arms snaked around her waist. "Hey babe, you snuck out on me last night, where did you go?"

Turning around to face him she gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "Yeah well, you know my how dad can be, he's got the S.W.A.T team on speed dial! Besides I didn't want to wake you"

"Thanks, I was pretty tired". Veronica cringed inwardly at the statement. She didn't live in a fairy tale world, in fact she pretty much equated Neptune with the pits of hell, but she wanted fireworks from Duncan. In some small way she needed him to make her feel like they were the only two people who existed. Was that too much to ask for? By the time she snapped out of it Duncan was fighting the crowds in the hallway.

"See you later Veronica, I'm going to be late". He gave her a half wave and turned away. 'So much for fireworks' she thought.

She gathered her things and rounded the corner straight into someone. "Ouch", she cried rubbing her forehead. "Hey BFF! What's up? Sorry about the head butt!"

"Hey Wallace! How is my star player? Oh they grow up so fast" she said pinching his cheeks.

"Enough V, you'll give a man a complex!", " You know what, you're right Wallace. You are a big strong man, now off with you. Go do your manly things while I go cook you a meal!"

"Damn straight woman", he chuckled. Veronica laughed as Wallace pounded his chest in a mock King-Kong style.

Veronica walked to her journalism class and while she was happy to have seen Wallace who had been visiting his grandparents in Ohio, all she could think about was Duncan. She knew that he loved her; he had shown up on her door that night that Aaron had been arrested and told her that she was his first love but she couldn't help feel that lately he had been pulling away from her.

'Oh well, I 'll just have to go over there after school and surprise him, I'm sure I can get someone to cover my shift at the Hut'

The rest of the day dragged by and Veronica had a meeting with Miss Dumass after last period. She stopped off at home, grabbed her overnight bag and headed out the door.

'At least dad is off chasing a bail jumper tonight, that will give me a chance to spend some quality time with Duncan' she thought.

Veronica arrived at the Grand and rode the elevator up to the presidential suite. She used the key Duncan had given her a couple of months before and quietly slipped in.

Preparing to surprise him she opened the door to his room but what greeted her shocked her to the core. There, right in front of her eyes was her sweet, loyal, charming boyfriend and Meg Manning together in his bed. The tears burned the back of her eyes and escaped long before the strangled cry in her throat.

Duncan and Meg spun their heads around just in time to see Veronica dash from the room.

"Shit", Duncan yelled as he pulled his pants on and chased after her.

Veronica could barely call the elevator her hands were shaking so badly.

"Veronica! Wait!" Duncan yelled out.

Veronica spun around and glared at him with tears threatening to creep over. "Wait for what Duncan! For you to tell me how it was a mistake! For you to tell me how special last night was for you!" Veronica was so angry that she was visibly shaking.

"You do remember last night don't you Duncan! That was the night I gave you what was left of me, that was the night we slept together when I was actually conscious!"

"Veronica that is not fair!" Duncan voice was dangerously low, "You know that I was drugged to!"

"Oh I am so sorry Duncan, did I hurt you! Oh no wait, it's you who hurt me, you who took all of me and then broke my heart! Go to hell Duncan. I hope you and Meg are very happy together" she spat as she climbed into the elevator.

She watched the doors close on Duncan and on their relationship.


	2. How do you start again?

**Title:** For the LoVe of it all.

**Chapter: **Chapter Two: How do you start again?

**Summary:** Veronica thinks she can walk away from her past and try to move forward, but will LoVe let her? In this Fiction I have taken the liberty of keeping both Meg alive and Hannah in the picture. Duncan and Veronica are together at this stage and Meg is not pregnant. The bus crash did not happen. Duncan was who arrived at Veronica's door at the end of season one.

**Spoilers:** I am going to say spoilers for most of season two.

**Disclaimer:** Alas, I do not own any part of Veronica Mars. It all belongs to the great Rob Thomas.

**Author's Note:**

This is my first Fanfic so please be gentle!

Also all Veronica's thoughts are in italics and flashbacks in bold.

**Chapter Two: How do you start again?**

Veronica got in her car and sped to the first place she could think of. She arrived at Dog beach and sat in the car with her hands on the wheel and sobbed, the image of Duncan and Meg replaying in her mind. 

The sobs wracked her body and 15 minutes, later there were no more tear left to cry. Numbed, she stepped out of the car and hugging herself to stop from shaking, she began to walk down the beach.

Veronica had always loved the beach; the calmness of the ocean and the memories of spending happy days with her family in the sun always seemed to calm her.

Things were so different now, her mom had left, Lilly was dead and Duncan had just ripped her heart into a million pieces. The only person she had left in her life these days was her dad.

Veronica plopped herself onto the sand and stared out at the crashing waves, just admiring the intense beauty of it. Suddenly she felt emptier than she ever had before. She was snapped from her reverie when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"The great Veronica Mars! Let me guess you have been hired by someone to help find out who gave them crabs and you thought the beach would be a good place to start looking, ever the budding P.I aren't you!"

Logan spat his word out at her and plopped down on the sand next to her, stinking of alcohol and a near empty bottle in his hands.

"So Ronnie, where is Donut and his brooding puppy dog eyes 'cause I don't really feel like barfing up my dinner tonight"

At the mention of Duncan Veronica broke down all over again, the tears were fresh and new and she didn't know it was possible to have any tears left.

Logan, shocked at a sobbing Veronica, tentatively laid his arm around her shoulder.

"Wow Ronnie, I'm sorry, I was just…. well, you know, being an ass as usual"

Sobbing, Veronica shook her head "It's not you…it's…it's Duncan a… and Meg.."

A look of acknowledgement dawned on Logan's face. He knew Duncan as well as anyone, maybe ever better than most people and he knew his friend was capable of turning his back on the people who loved him the most.

"Don't say anything shhhh" Logan rubbed small circles on her back trying to comfort her as she sobbed.

They sat on the beach for a long time, finally Veronica stopped crying and turned to face Logan " I….I just don't know why he doesn't want me, he came to me that night and now her doesn't care anymore. What's wrong with me Logan?"

The pleading look in her eyes broke his heart and he felt anger burn inside him. How could Duncan, of all people, reduce a confident, beautiful Veronica Mars to a wreck of self-doubt? Suddenly it dawned on Logan and his anger burned deeper.

"You slept with him didn't you" Anger seethed in Logan's words.

Veronica gave him a small, almost imperceptible nod. Logan didn't know what to do, he felt so hurt that they had slept together and at the same time he wanted to kill Duncan for doing this to her.

Logan decided in a split second put aside his hurt, "Veronica you listen to me" he stated firmly, "you are beyond gorgeous, you are perfect in every way and Duncan is an idiot for not seeing you for who you really are, for not loving you the way you deserve to be loved!"

Logan finished his sentence and he self-consciously stared down at his shoes, waiting for her patented scathing Veronica retort.

Instead he heard her whisper, " Thank-you Logan". With that she got up and left him alone.

Logan felt a small glow around him. 'A simple thank-you from this girl could turn him to jello, man was he in trouble'


	3. So this is what it's like

**Title:** For the LoVe of it all.

**Chapter: **Chapter Three: So this is what it's like

**Summary:** Veronica thinks she can walk away from her past and try to move forward, but will LoVe let her? In this Fiction I have taken the liberty of keeping both Meg alive and Hannah in the picture. Duncan and Veronica are together at this stage and Meg is not pregnant. The bus crash did not happen. Duncan was who arrived at Veronica's door at the end of season one.

**Spoilers:** I am going to say spoilers for most of season two.

**Disclaimer:** Alas, I do not own any part of Veronica Mars. It all belongs to the great Rob Thomas.

**Author's Note:**

This is my first Fanfic so please be gentle!

Also all Veronica's thoughts are in italics and flashbacks in bold.

**Chapter Three: So this is what it's like**

The next day Veronica walked the halls of Neptune High scanning every face, praying that she wouldn't run into Duncan or Meg. By the end of the day she was an emotional wreck. 

As she walked to her car her heart sank as she saw Duncan leaning against it.

"What to you want Duncan?" she asked, drained of all emotion.

"I just wanted to tell you that I truly am sorry Veronica, I never meant to hurt you"

Something inside Veronica snapped and all the rage came tumbling out, "You never meant to hurt me Duncan? The least you can do it tell me the truth! I am sick and tired of wondering what I did wrong to the 'great' Duncan Kane. I've realized Duncan that it's not me, it's you! **You** are the coward, **you** are the cheater and **you **are the one who deserves to feel pain, not me!"

"I've wasted to much of my time trying to make you love me. I'm done Duncan!"

Veronica turned around to storm off and she noticed the crowd that had formed. She gave the crowd a death glare, climbed into her car and sped off.

From a distance Logan watched the whole exchange. He heard every word and saw the dumbfounded look on Duncan's face as Veronica laid into him. Oddly enough he found himself swelling with pride at what she had just said. 'That's my girl' he thought as a small smile began to form on his face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Veronica sat in her dad's office updating his files. As Keith walked in, Veronica noticed a case in his hand.

"Either that case is full of money and you're finally going to pay me for all the hard work I do around here, or your chasing a bail jumper and it's going to be Mac and Cheese in a box for one tonight."

Sorry honey", Keith replied, "Another bad guy and I'm hot on their trail!"

"Dad!" Veronica cringed, "P.I lingo was so last season!"

"Word V", Keith replied, putting on his best gangster accent.

"No, on second thoughts, I love you just the way you are!" she relied as she playfully pushed him out the door.

"I love you too kiddo", he bent down to kiss the top of her head as she shoved him out the door. "Now listen, no sex, drugs and rock'n roll while I'm away!"

"Way to ruin all my fun dad! At least let me keep the rock'n roll. You know I was born with a song on my lips and a guitar in my back pocket!"

"Yeah sure Blondie! I'll see you soon, love you honey"

"Love you to dad" she said as she watched him walk out the door.

'Well, looks like another night alone for me, things cannot get any worse!'

Veronica was sitting in her apartment, curled up on the couch with Backup at her feet when she heard a knock at the door.

"I thought you were supposed to be the guard dog around here" she reprimanded Backup and he just cocked one eyebrow as he lay his head back down.

"Chicken!" She accused him.

Opening the door she was greeted with a sight she though she would never see. Logan Echolls standing at her door, with pizza, Ben and Jerry's and about 3 Dvd's.

"Logan what are you doing here?" she gently asked.

Logan however was having a hard time forming any thoughts when he found himself confronted with a very skimpily dressed Veronica.

His breath caught in his throat, he couldn't admit to her that he just had to see her so he had come with a plan. He realized he was staring like stalker and he suddenly launched into his carefully planned speech.

"Hey Veronica, I decided to bring you some food and movies to tide you over till things get better"

The way her eyes were burning into him and the small smile that played on her lips made him want to attack her lips.

"So…you gonna let me in or just stand there all night staring at me, 'cause I realize I'm hot but this is ridi…"

Veronica cut him off, "Come in Logan" she laughed.


	4. The Notebook?

**Title:** For the LoVe of it all.

**Chapter: **Chapter Four: The Notebook?

**Summary:** Veronica thinks she can walk away from her past and try to move forward, but will LoVe let her? In this Fiction I have taken the liberty of keeping both Meg alive and Hannah in the picture. Duncan and Veronica are together at this stage and Meg is not pregnant. The bus crash did not happen. Duncan was who arrived at Veronica's door at the end of season one.

**Spoilers:** I am going to say spoilers for most of season two.

**Disclaimer:** Alas, I do not own any part of Veronica Mars. It all belongs to the great Rob Thomas.

**Author's Note:**

This is my first Fanfic so please be gentle!

Also all Veronica's thoughts are in italics and flashbacks in bold.

**Chapter Four: The Notebook?**

Veronica and Logan sat curled up on opposite ends of her couch. Veronica was thumbing through the movies Logan had brought over while he was dishing up the ice cream.

He handed Veronica a bowl and she looked at him, "Okay Logan, so you get major cool points for buying me Chunky Monkey but I am afraid I have to take them all away when I see the movies you've brought over!"

Veronica had a huge smile on her face as she help up 'Dirty Dancing' and 'The Notebook'.

"Seriously Logan, either you've turned into a full blown girl or you want to see be bawl like a baby!"

"Your pain fuels me Mars!" He said jokingly but when he saw the look on her face he felt terrible.

"Ronnie, I am so sorry, I was just joking. I really didn't mean to upset you"

The look in her eyes broke his heart, but just as quickly as it appeared she shook it off and he was left staring at the hard mask she seemed to wear all the time these days.

"No worries Logan, how is Hannah?" she asked, a little too cheerily.

Logan shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "Um… she's fine. She's hanging out with her dad tonight"

Veronica couldn't help but notice the look of guilt in Logan's eyes. It was the same look she had seen on him so many times before. Veronica decided to let it go and enjoy the movie.

"Okay then Echolls, lets get this show on the road!' She joked.

"Yes Mame!" He replied as he saluted her.

The next four hours were filled with mind numbing chick flicks, and secretly Veronica was happy that Logan could help take her mind off things with Duncan. She had been battling to sleep through it all and now, for the first time in a long time, she felt peaceful.

Suddenly her eyes felt so heavy and she battled to keep them open. 'I'll just rest for a minute' she thought.

Logan looked at Veronica as the credits rolled and he noticed that she was sound asleep.

'How long has she been asleep?'

Logan stared down at her contemplating whether or not he should leave her on the couch. As he stared down at her he watched her chest gently rise and fall, he noticed the worry lines that etched themselves across her face as she slept. All of a sudden he hated his father for trying to hurt her so badly and he hated Duncan for breaking her heart. Most of all he hated himself for not coming to her that night.

**He had seen Duncan climbing the stairs to her house that night.**

**He knew what had happened, it was all over the news, and his father was a murderer. **

**He had sat in his car waiting for her, he watched her climb the stairs to her apartment looking so bruised and broken and he couldn't bring himself to face her, face what his father had done to her.**

**He tried to convince himself that she didn't deserve his sympathy, after all hadn't she accused him of being a murder, her own boyfriend?**

**In reality Logan knew she did the right thing, Veronica Mars always did the right thing. Yet still he sat and watched Duncan swoop in and save the day.**

**He knew Duncan was all things he could never be, and yet he needed so badly for Veronica to make him feel whole. But he had missed his chance and Duncan had won. **

Now as he sat watching her sleep he wished he had come to her, told her how he felt and comforted her. Instead she was broken hearted and he was stuck in a relationship he didn't want to be in.

Hannah started out as the perfect distraction from the sickening display that was Veronica and Duncan. Logan needed her to keep his mind off the new happy couple.

He would pass them in the hall and make a point of kissing Hannah, always ignoring the pained look in Veronica's eyes.

Now Hannah was a permanent fixture in his life, following him around every day and demanding that he treat her the way she deserved to be treated. He couldn't fathom how a girl so sweet and kind could have turned into such a possessive jealous person.

He had told her he was spending the night with Dick just so that he could come and make sure Veronica was okay.

Slowly he leaned down and scooped her up. She felt so small and fragile in his arms and he was careful not to wake her.

He placed her gently in her bed, smoothed the covers over her and he gently leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead.

As he walked out the room he heard her murmur "Logan" It was a soft call and when he turned around he knew she was still asleep. Suddenly the call became more frantic "Logan! No get off! Help!" Veronica thrashed around in her sleep and Logan was instantly at her bedside.

"Shhhh baby" me murmured while stoking her arm, "It's okay"

Slowly she calmed down and when he was sure that her breathing was shallow he left the room and plopped himself on the couch. He was not leaving her alone tonight to deal with her demons. He was going to be there to protect her.


	5. A Little help here please!

**Title:** For the LoVe of it all.

**Chapter: **Chapter Five: A little help here please!

**Summary:** Veronica thinks she can walk away from her past and try to move forward, but will LoVe let her? In this Fiction I have taken the liberty of keeping both Meg alive and Hannah in the picture. Duncan and Veronica are together at this stage and Meg is not pregnant. The bus crash did not happen. It was Duncan was who arrived at Veronica's door at the end of season one.

**Spoilers:** I am going to say spoilers for most of season two.

**Disclaimer:** Alas, I do not own any part of Veronica Mars. It all belongs to the great Rob Thomas.

**Author's Note:**

This is my first Fanfic so please be gentle!

Also all Veronica's thoughts are in italics and flashbacks in bold.

**Chapter Five: A little help here please!**

Veronica awoke the next morning disorientated as she tried to figure out how she got to her bedroom. She vaguely remembered Logan and something about 'The Notebook'.

She got out of bed and slowly padded into the kitchen, glancing over at the couch she suppressed a giggle.

There was Logan, his feet hanging off the end of the small couch and a small line of drool escaping out the side of his mouth.

He look so incredibly uncomfortable but she just didn't have the heart to wake him up. She went back to her room and climbed in the shower.

As she let the hot water run over her she contemplated Logan in her house. She knew he hated her for accusing him of Lilly's murder but she had made a promise to Lilly that she would find her killer no matter what it took. In fact it was that same determination that had almost gotten her killed that night…

She smelled the burning plastic and metal long before she felt the heat. The air closed in around her and the smoke burned her lungs. She closed her eyes and thought about what it would be like to be dead.

**When she got home that night she was exhausted. Battered and bruised she lay on the couch silently praying that he would come to her. **

**She closed her eyes for a second; someone pounding at the door woke her. When she opened the door her heart broke a little. Standing on her doorstep what not the person she had prayed for, that's when she told herself to grow up and to stop wishing for things she would never get.**

**She gave up on Logan that night and Duncan had been there to pick her back up. It all felt so natural; to slip back into the routine they had once been so familiar with.**

Veronica turned off the water and got dressed, when she went back through Logan was awake and rubbing at his bleary eyes.

"Morning sleepy-head" she laughed at him.

"mmmhhhm" he responded. Logan was never much of a morning person.

Veronica laughed at his bad morning attitude,

"Come on. Go have a shower and we can go out for breakfast, it's on me. I wanna say thank you for last night and the best way I can think to do that is by putting food in your stomach."

"Whatever Mars" said Logan; "you just want to fantasize about me while I am in that shower of yours." A lopsided grin plastered across his face.

"Just go Echolls!" she shouted as she threw a couch cushion at him.

Twenty minutes later and they were ready to go.

Veronica was never going to tell Logan this, but the thought of him in her shower was almost to much to handle and she had to remind herself, a few times, to get her mind out of the gutter.

As they headed out to breakfast in Logan's yellow monster Veronica looked at him and said "This is nice Logan, you know just spending time together without trying to rip each others throats out"

He glanced at her out the corner of his eye, "yeah" he said, "this is nice"

After breakfast, on the drive back to Veronica's apartment Logan started to panic. How could he stay around her and protect her? He was starting to run out of cover stories but he couldn't imagine leaving her alone tonight by herself.

Before Logan knew what he was doing he opened his mouth. "Veronica, we need to talk."

The panicked look on Veronica's face said it all, usually her talks with Logan ended with someone getting accused of murder or car lights getting smashed in.

"As I recall our 'talks' don't usually go that well", she half joked, trying desperately to lighten the mood.

Logan felt her tense up and he barreled forward. "No, it's nothing like that, it's just that I've been getting these weird messages from someone"

"Weird, like creepy or weird like MC Hammers pants?" Veronica asked.

"Funny Veronica" Logan snarked. "They're creepy messages, like stalker creepy and Hannah is starting to get freaked out." He added the last part for good measure because Veronica Mars could see right through him, but she might have a harder time seeing through Hannah. Now all he had to do was convince Hannah that he was actually getting these creepy messages!

When Logan mentioned Hannah Veronica's heart sank and she mentally kicked herself.

'Stop it veronica, of course he still has Hannah. Not everyone's love life is shot to hell like yours!'

Veronica gathered herself and stated, "Logan, call me stupid for not trying to make a quick buck off you, but nowadays cell phones have this genius ability to call back the number that has been sending you messages."

Logan huffed in annoyance. "Veronica" he stated slowly as if talking to a three year old, "They are not text messages they're notes, left in my locker and in my post."

"So unless your plan is for me to track down the paper manufacturer and match up the fibers CSI style then you info in pretty much useless to me", Logan started again. "So can you help me?"

Veronica felt like such an idiot, "Sure Logan of course I can help you, first thing to do is for you to bring me the notes"

'Oh hell' thought Logan, 'Now I am gonna have to go home and write a bunch of creepy notes to myself! I am such a loser'

"Sssure" Logan stammered. "I'll have to go home and get them. Do you wanna meet at my place in about 2 hours?"

"Firstly, why your place, secondly, why two hours? What exactly are you planning to do?" Veronica questioned.

"Oh Veronica wouldn't you just love to know", he replied giving her a seductive smile.

The blush that crept across he face was so adorable he couldn't help but smile at her.

Veronica gave him a scathing glare and huffed out of his car. "Whatever Echolls, I will be there in 2 hours so you had better be ready when I get there"

"Oh I'm always ready for you Ronnie" Logan knew it was a terrible thing to do but he couldn't help himself. He just loved to see her blush.

Veronica threw her arms up in annoyance and stormed inside her house.

'Yup, he was going to have a lot of fun having a stalker.'


	6. Signed, Sealed , Delivered

**Title:** For the LoVe of it all.

**Chapter: **Chapter Six: Signed, Sealed, Delivered

**Summary:** Veronica thinks she can walk away from her past and try to move forward, but will LoVe let her? In this Fiction I have taken the liberty of keeping both Meg alive and Hannah in the picture. Duncan and Veronica are together at this stage and Meg is not pregnant. The bus crash did not happen. It was Duncan was who arrived at Veronica's door at the end of season one.

**Spoilers:** I am going to say spoilers for most of season two.

**Disclaimer:** Alas, I do not own any part of Veronica Mars. It all belongs to the great Rob Thomas.

**Author's Note:**

This is my first Fanfic so please be gentle!

Also all Veronica's thoughts are in italics and flashbacks in bold.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Six: Signed, Sealed, Delivered**

Veronica knew that it was a bad idea to head over to Logan's. She wasn't quite sure how to act around him and all the sexual innuendo was driving her insane.

'I just pray to God Duncan's not home!' she thought.

As she headed up to the presidential suite she started to panic. 'What if Logan's there with Hannah and Duncan's with Meg, talk about becoming a spare wheel Veronica!'

The elevator opened and she slowly made her way to the door, she took a deep breath and knocked.

The door opened swiftly and standing on the other side of it was Duncan with a confused look on his face.

"Oh hi Veronica. What are you doing here; I don't really have any of your stuff here if that's what you're looking for"

"Actually she's here to see me," Logan stated, as he appeared from him bedroom. He brushed past Duncan and grabbed Veronica gently by the elbow.

"Come on Ronnie lets go to my room, that way we can have more privacy"

Speechless, Veronica followed Logan to his room with a glance back at Duncan who was staring at the two of them leave, anger etched on his face.

As Logan closed his bedroom door Veronica let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding, "Well that was …awkward" she sighed.

"Yeah, well our boy D.K in there doesn't know what he has until he sees someone else with it" Logan huffed.

Logan looked up at Veronica only to see a sweet smile beaming back at him.

"Okay Mars" Logan said, "don't go getting all soppy and sentimental on me now, we have work to do"

"Wait a minute, what do you mean WE have work to do" Veronica questioned, "as far as I recall I'm the…. how did you put it 'budding P.I' and you're just the lowly sidekick"

"Sidekick!" Logan sputtered, "I'll have you know Logan Echolls is nobody's sidekick! Sure I don't mind being the Angel to your Buffy but I refuse to be relegated to sidekick status!"

" Angel wasn't Buffy fighting partner Logan, it was always more about the sex" Veronica joked.

"Yeah like I said, I don't mind being the Angel to your Buffy" Logan raised his eyebrows seductively and laughed.

"Logan" Veronica stated seriously, "you have to stop that, you have Hannah and Duncan has just finished mincing up my heart. I can't handle all the innuendos, even if you are just joking"

"Sorry Ronnie, you know I just love to watch you blush, I promise no more innuendos" He crossed his heart.

The last thing Logan wanted to do was make Veronica upset, all he wanted to do was protect her. He made a mental decision to stop torturing her; even though he knew just being around her was torture enough for him.

Logan reached into his nightstand and pull out a wad of notes.

"As promised, creepy stalker letters, signed sealed and delivered." Logan said as her handed her the letters.

"These are all written on the same type of paper and with what looks to be the same pen" Veronica observed as she thumbed through the letters.

'Logan you idiot!' he mentally kicked himself, 'Why didn't you remember to make them all different!'

"Um, yeah it must be a stalker with set habits?" Logan ventured.

"You could be right, although the ones that are obsessive about things are the ones to watch out for, you may have a problem here Logan" Veronica stared down at the notes while talking to him.

'Oh well done Logan! Not only have you created your own stalker but in the process you've created an uber-stalker!'

"Yeah well that's why I asked for your help, I had a feeling it might be serious" he lied.

"Okay Logan well don't stress, the first thing we need to do is talk to Hannah and ask her if she's noticed anyone hanging around you lately. Girlfriends are usually more watchful of people staring at their boyfriends."

'Damn, I forgot to tell Hannah!'

"Sure Veronica, but Hannah is out on her dad's boat today so how about we do it Monday at school?" Logan asked

"Sure Monday 's fine" Veronica said, " well I'll just head home now and we can sort it out on Monday"

"NO!" Logan yelled. Veronica spun around startled. "I mean no, lets stay here and get take out. Maybe do a little gambling for fun?' Logan ventured. "That way D.K can sit outside torturing himself about what might be going on in here and you can get some much deserved payback"

Veronica considered the option and thought, 'What the hell, Duncan deserves some payback and spending the night with Logan won't be that bad'

"Okay Echolls" she said, "your on, but I'm warning you, be prepared to loose all your money"

"Sure Mars, that's what you say now but we'll see!"

Logan sauntered out the room and grabbed some take out menus before flashing Duncan a million dollar smile and closing the door behind him.

"Okay Mars, you pick, I pay. Sound good?"

"Sounds great!" Veronica smiled before grabbing the Italian menu from Logan's hands.

"Oh no, your going to eat you weight in Manicotti and I'm going to have to pay for it aren't I?" Logan moaned.

Veronica flashed him a devilish smile, "You started this Logan, and you'd better be prepared to finish it!"


	7. The Face Off

**Title:** For the LoVe of it all.

**Chapter: **Chapter Seven: The Face-off

**Summary:** Veronica thinks she can walk away from her past and try to move forward, but will LoVe let her? In this Fiction I have taken the liberty of keeping both Meg alive and Hannah in the picture. Duncan and Veronica are together at this stage and Meg is not pregnant. The bus crash did not happen. Duncan was who arrived at Veronica's door at the end of season one.

**Spoilers:** I am going to say spoilers for most of season two.

**Disclaimer:** Alas, I do not own any part of Veronica Mars. It all belongs to the great Rob Thomas.

**Author's Note:**

This is my first Fanfic so please be gentle!

Also all Veronica's thoughts are in italics and flashbacks in bold.

**Chapter Seven: The Face-off**

Veronica sat on the floor of Logan's bedroom with an empty carton of food next to her and a huge pile of gambling chips on front of her.

"Well Echolls" she said with a triumphant grin on her face, "looks like I kicked your ass…again!"

"Cheat" Logan grumbled under his breath, clearly not happy at having lost all his chips to Veronica three times in a row.

"Well considering I've eaten all the food and taken all your money, my work here is done and it's time for me to go!" Veronica chuckled as she stood up.

Logan bounced to his feet, "You can stay here if you want, it could be dangerous to go back to your empty apartment alone." Logan stared at her with eyes filled with compassion.

"Thanks Logan but my dad is coming home tonight and I really need to get home and feed Backup before he eats the sofa!"

Veronica looked at Logan and noticed the dejected look in his eyes.

She tentatively reached out and touched his hand causing him to bring his eyes up to look at her.

"Logan, I just wanted to thank you again, you really didn't have to help me through all this stuff with Duncan, especially not after…" Veronica took a deep breath, "especially not after how I treated you before the summer."

Veronica looked at Logan with tears threatening to spill over her eyes. Logan slowly pulled her into him and he hugged her to himself, resting his chin on her head.

"Hey, it's okay Veronica" Logan murmured into her hair, "I know you were trying to find out who killed Lilly and I should have known that you were only doing what you thought was right. I'll admit I was mad that you could accuse me but I think what hurt the most was that you didn't trust me"

Veronica buried her head into Logan's chest as she cried.

"I wanted so badly to trust you" she sniffed, "but I needed to know what happened to her Logan, I made a promise."

"I know Ronnie, I know. It's only because of you that it's all over now and he's behind bars. He can't hurt us ever again."

Veronica flinched when she remembered the belt marks on Logan's back, and the thought of him being subjected to that for all those years still made her feel sick.

"I still have nightmares about him you know" Veronica couldn't believe she was telling Logan this but she needed him to know that she understood how he must have felt all those years, helpless and alone with the monster he called father.

Logan's arms tightened around her when he remembered how scared she had sounded the other night in her sleep and now he knew why.

"He can't ever touch you again Veronica and if he ever tries I swear to you I'll kill him myself" A sob caught in Logan's throat when he remembered how he almost lost her that night. "I'll never let anyone hurt you ever again."

Veronica slowly extracted herself from Logan's grip and looked up into his eyes.

She slowly nodded and turned to the door.

"I'll see you Monday at school then?" she asked.

"Sure Ronnie I'll be there with bells on" he said with a sad smile as he tried to lighten the mood.

She laughed softly and walked out the door.

After Veronica had left Logan headed into the living room to watch some TV. He plopped himself on the sofa and was just deciding whether or not he wanted to watch re-runs when he heard Duncan's bedroom door slam shut.

"What the hell man!" Logan shouted at Duncan. "Stop throwing your toys out the cot!"

"Just what in the hell do you think you're doing with Veronica!" Duncan screamed at Logan.

"Why does it even matter to you, you're the one who tossed her out, you're the one who cheated on her" Logan accused Duncan.

"Shut up Logan, you don't know a damn thing about me and Veronica!"

"Wake up D.K, there is no more you and Veronica. You made damn sure of that when she found you with Meg!"

Logan's eyes burned, daring Duncan to make a move.

Duncan knew all to well the look that Logan was giving him and he knew better than to push him to far.

"Look man" Duncan tried to reason, " I know what I did to her was wrong but she's been so distant to me since we got back together. She's not the same girl anymore, I just wanted the old Veronica back"

"Wake up Duncan!" Logan shouted, "She'll never be the same Veronica ever again. Do you just expect her to forget that her best friend was murdered by the same man who tried to burn her alive! Do you want her to just get over the fact that she became a social pariah overnight; mostly thanks to us I might add!"

"He tried to kill her Duncan!" Logan stumbled over the last sentence as he tried to regain control of the emotions coursing through him.

"Grow up Duncan! Veronica's managed to survive more than any of us could handle! She's not your cotton candy princess anymore, she's better than that and you don't deserve her!"

"And I suppose you do!" Duncan screamed, "Sure Logan, isn't this how you played it out in your head? The minute we broke up you would swoop in and save the day. I bet you didn't waste any time trying to get into her pants either!"

Before Duncan could react Logan has thrown a punch that landed squarely on his jaw, sending Duncan flying backwards.

"Don't you dare ever talk about her like that again you self centred asshole!" Logan seethed.

Duncan stood and massaged his jaw; he threw Logan a look and stormed into his bedroom.

'So much for making nice' Logan thought. He sighed, grabbed his jacket and headed out the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Logan drove he wondered if he was truly going insane. "I've set up a fake stalker, punched my best friend and I'm now on my way to tell my girlfriend about said-stalker, all so I can get to spend as much time as possible with a tiny P.I who drives me mad'

'Yup, I've officially gone insane!'

Logan pulled up at Hannah's house, took a deep breath and climbed out the car.

"Logan baby!" Hannah squealed when she opened the door to find him standing there.

"What a nice surprise, especially since I haven't seen you all weekend" She said in a reproachful tone.

"Yeah sorry Han, Dick really wanted to spend some time bonding"

"I don't; really care what Dick wanted Logan, besides you know how I feel about that boy. He's so pathetic! You would think with all that money he could buy himself a clue!" Hannah rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Look Han, I know that Dick's not always the best example of a human but he's one of the best friends I have, he's stood by me through a lot this last year. Maybe you should try lay off him for a while?" Logan pleaded with his eyes.

"Fine" Hannah huffed, "but only because you asked." Hannah approached Logan slowly and reached up to kiss him seductively on his lips. Slowly, she ran her tongue along the bottom of his lip and Logan couldn't help but wish it was Veronica he was kissing right then.

Reality kicked in and Logan pulled sharply away from Hannah. "What the hell Logan!" She shouted.

"Sorry Hannah my mind's just all over the place right now, that's what I came here to talk to you about. I've been getting these threatening letters. I didn't tell you about it before cause I didn't want to worry you but it's gotten serious and Veronica is going to help me out, she needs to ask you some questions tomorrow. She needs to know who you've noticed hanging around me and stuff like that"

"Veronica! Veronica Mars as in your ex-girlfriend. She's the one helping you out with this!" Hannah shouted

Logan was a little taken aback. "Chill Hannah, this is what she does, she 's a P.I"

"Yeah I know Logan, you've told me on **many **occasions! I am so not happy with her being around you for extended periods of time."

"Look Han, it's okay. She's just around to find out who's doing is." Logan kissed the top of Hannah's head to try calm her down.

"Now let's forget about this and I'll pick you up tomorrow okay?"

"Fine Logan" She huffed. "But if she tries anything I'm going to have something to say to her!"

Logan chuckled inwardly, he could imagine Hannah trying to give Veronica a verbal ass kicking, but he could also imagine her not getting very far, not with Veronica Mars at least!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note:

Thank you so much to all the people who have reviewed this story so far!

This chapter was an attempt to explain how Duncan felt about Veronica and of course to introduce you to Hannah who I could totally see as being a spoilt brat!

Thanks again for all the feedback!


	8. I've got a dark alley and a bad idea!

**Title:** For the LoVe of it all.

**Chapter: **Chapter Eight: I've got a dark alley and a bad idea!

**Summary:** Veronica thinks she can walk away from her past and try to move forward, but will LoVe let her? In this Fiction I have taken the liberty of keeping both Meg alive and Hannah in the picture. Duncan and Veronica are together at this stage and Meg is not pregnant. The bus crash did not happen. Duncan was who arrived at Veronica's door at the end of season one.

**Spoilers:** I am going to say spoilers for most of season two.

**Disclaimer:** Alas, I do not own any part of Veronica Mars. It all belongs to the great Rob Thomas.

**Author's Note:**

This is my first Fanfic so please be gentle!

Also all Veronica's thoughts are in italics and flashbacks in bold.

**Chapter Eight: I've got a dark alley and a bad idea!**

Veronica sat on her sofa reading through the letters Logan had given her.

"_Logan, you are such a hunk_" Veronica mimicked in a high mocking tone, "_your definitely_ _the hottest guy in school_!"

'Ugghhh', Veronica thought, 'It's not as if he didn't have a big head before, after this I'm not sure he's going to be able to fit through doors anymore!'

Veronica carried on reading the letters, "_Damn Logan, I thought "very-fine" only came in a bottle!"_

'These are the most pathetic pick up lines ever, it sounds like Dick wrote these!'

Veronica giggled at the idea of Dick writing illicit love letters to Logan. 'Well it is Dick and this is Neptune, so anything's possible!'

"Honey I'm home!" Veronica heard her father yell from the other side of the door.

"Hi dad! How was it? Did you get a chase scene? I know how you love them!"

"Not this time my darling daughter, I caught the guy with his pants down, literally, I busted in on him in the men's." Keith alliterated the statement with a karate chop

"Hey, hey now! What you like to do in your private time is none of my business!" Veronica squealed with her eyes tightly shut.

"Oh, my daughter the comedian! I've taught you well young one!"

"I'm gonna hit the sack, bail jumpers really take it out of you!" Keith gave Veronica a hard look. "Honey are you okay? You look tired?" Keith asked concern etched on his face.

"Yeah dad I'm fine, it's just been a long weekend. Goodnight dad I love you"

"Love you too kiddo" Keith said as he bent down to kiss his daughter.

**Monday Neptune High: **

Veronica sat at her lunch table poking at her fruit salad with a fork. She'd seen Duncan and Meg together twice today and each time they both refused to look at her. She hadn't realised it would be so hard to see them together.

Veronica was so engrossed in staring across the quad that she didn't notice someone plop down beside her.

"I've got a dark alley and a bad idea baby," someone whispered in her ear.

Veronica jumped about three feet in the air " Logan! What the hell's wrong with you, you scared the crap out of me!"

Logan chuckled softly, "Sorry Ronnie but it's not often that I manage to get one up on you, I couldn't resist."

Logan lowered his eyes and stared intently into her own. Veronica felt her stomach tighten as Logan slowly leaned forward. Veronica swallowed hard and felt her eyes begin to close; at the last minute Logan slammed a piece of paper down in front of her.

"I got a new letter from the stalker."

Veronica's eyes shot open and she tried to regain her composure.

"W…. what? Oh the stalker" Veronica hated how he could do that to her, one look and she was all mush inside.

"Logan this stalker of yours uses the cheesiest pickup lines ever. Are you sure it's not Dick sending these to you?" she asked

'Damn, that's some of my best material!' he thought.

"Ha Ha Ronnie! Seriously this is getting freaky, I found this one slipped under my door at the Grand"

"Okay, calm down boy wonder! I'll have a chat to Hannah today and see who she's noticed hanging around"

"Yeah, about that…. Hannah's not to pleased that I asked you to help me out with this stalker thing. She's definitely the jealous type" Logan said as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

"Oh great, just what I need. One more 09'er pissed with me! Seriously, where do you find these bimbos!"

"Jealous much Mars!" Logan flashed her a huge smile.

"Please Logan, jealous would involve piano wire!"

Logan reached under the table and placed his hand on Veronica's knee. He used his thumb to rub small circles on her leg. Veronica froze, the feeling of Logan's hand on her leg bringing back a flood of memories.

"Seriously, don't worry about Hannah, she's the kind of girl that's all talk and we both know that you're the kind of girl that's all action" Logan licked his lips and gave Veronica's leg a squeeze.

"See ya around Sugarpuss" He gave her a wink as the left the table.

Logan was beside himself; he could almost see the steam coming out of her ears. 'Damn I love that girl!' he thought as he made his way back towards Hannah and the rest of the 09'ers.

**Author's Note:**

Sorry about the short chapter! I promise a longer one will be updated soon.

Thanks so much for all the feedback! You guys are keeping me motivated.

Next chapter promises to contain much more LoVe!


	9. Bye Bye Birdie!

**Title:** For the LoVe of it all.

**Chapter: **Chapter Nine: Bye Bye Birdie!

**Summary:** Veronica thinks she can walk away from her past and try to move forward, but will LoVe let her? In this Fiction I have taken the liberty of keeping both Meg alive and Hannah in the picture. Duncan and Veronica are together at this stage and Meg is not pregnant. The bus crash did not happen. Duncan was who arrived at Veronica's door at the end of season one.

**Spoilers:** I am going to say spoilers for most of season two.

**Disclaimer:** Alas, I do not own any part of Veronica Mars. It all belongs to the great Rob Thomas.

**Author's Note:**

This is my first Fanfic so please be gentle!

Also all Veronica's thoughts are in italics and flashbacks in bold.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Nine: Bye Bye Birdie!**

Wallace dropped his tray down at the lunch table,

"Girl, tell me I did not just see Logan Echolls leaving this table!" Wallace moaned.

"Relax BFF, I'm just helping him out with a case, Logan's got a stalker and I'm gonna help him find out who it is." Veronica explained.

Wallace almost sprayed his Coke through his nose, "Umgh! Logan has a stalker! Let me guess, he's hired you to be his tiny body guard!"

"Laugh it up buddy, but a jobs a job and most of all money's money!"

"Just so you know V, you're selling your soul to the devil!"

"Who's selling what to the devil?" Mac asked as she sat down.

"V here is helping Logan Echolls find out who's stalking him!"

Mac's eyes widened, " Man those 09'er kids really don't live normal lives at all do they?"

Veronica sighed, "Nope Mac, not at all."

"Listen Veronica are you doing okay?" Mac asked, "I don't want to upset you but the whole school's talking about Duncan and Meg."

"I'm more than willing to corner that rich boy and beat some sense into him for you supafly!" Wallace chimed in as he slung his arm around Veronica's shoulder.

"Thanks Wallace, but I'll be okay. I just need to get my mind off of the whole situation. That's another reason I'm helping Logan, if I'm busy then I can't think about it"

"Well just let us know if we can help you V"

"Thanks Wallace " Veronica smiled, "now lets eat, I'm starving!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan watched her talking to her friends from across the quad and he wished he could be the one sitting next to her, making her laugh.

Hannah stared at Logan out the corner of her eye whilst talking to Madison Sinclair about the huge sale happening at the mall.

"Baby" Hannah called. Logan was so transfixed by Veronica he didn't even hear her.

"LOGAN!" she screamed, "I'm talking to you and you're staring at that table full of Neptune's trash!"

Logan gave Hannah an incredulous look; sometimes he couldn't believe how much she had changed from the sweet girl she used to be. Now every time he looked at her he could see her turning into a mini Madison.

"Chill Han" Logan said lowering his voice, "I need to find out who's sending me these letters and Veronica can make that happen. Now lets go over there so she can ask you some questions."

"Over th..there!" she sputtered, "no way! I will not be seen dead at that table!"

Logan's voice dropped dangerously low, he needed Hannah to play along or the whole thing would fall apart. "Hannah, we are going over there now!"

Logan got up and walked up to Veronica's table with Hannah sulking behind him.

"Hey Veronica, I thought I'd save you the trouble of trying to find Hannah and bring her right to you." Logan grinned.

'Thanks Logan, and she sure looks happy to see me!' Veronica thought as she glanced over at Hannah's sour expression.

'Well Mars, this is what you get paid for, someone's gotta do the dirty work I suppose'

"So Hannah" Veronica started, "have you noticed anyone hanging around Logan more than usual or anyone you thought looked suspicious?"

Hannah gave veronica a withering look, "No Veronica, but then again not all of us are so paranoid about their boyfriends being snatched away from them. Although I suppose you'd have a reason to be worried…. how are things with you and Duncan by the way?"

Veronica brushed Hannah's comment off with a wave of her hand, "Oh Hannah, how sweet of you to ask" Veronica sweetly mocked her. " But maybe you should be less worried about me and possibly a little more worried about your father and his favourite clients, the Fitzpatrick's. You must remember them, big, burly…Irish drug dealing Mafia. Any of this ringing a bell? Tell me Hannah, how is the good doctor these days?"

Hannah face turned bright red, "Logan! Are you just going to sit there and let this trash insult my father! I demand that you do something!"

"Sorry Hannah" Logan replied, but you kinda started it."

"W…WHAT!" she screamed across the quad, "how dare you stick up for her, come on Logan we're leaving……NOW!"

"No Hannah, you're leaving" Logan stated. "I tired of your bratty attitude!"

The shocked look on Hannah's face was priceless and it was all Veronica could do to hold in the laugh that threatened to bubble over.

Hannah spun on heels and faced Veronica, "This is all your fault! Your boyfriend dumps you for someone better so you have to take mine! You're trash Veronica Mars and that's all you'll ever be!"

Hannah turned around and stormed away, as she was leaving Wallace chimed in, "Hannah, if you're looking for a new man, I hear Corny's available!"

"Well so much for interviewing Hannah for leads" Veronica said. "Sorry Logan, I didn't mean for it to happen like that" Veronica looked down at her food.

Logan reached across the table and took her hand rubbing it with his thumb.

"Ronnie, don't worry about Hannah, she's not the person she was before and I don't need to be with someone who can't respect my friends. This has been a long time coming, it's not your fault."

"Now how about we forget about this and get to work looking for my stalker, I'll come by your place after school and we can formulate a plan."

"There you go again with the 'WE' again!" Veronica laughed.

Logan got up and flashed her a grin.

"Later Mars!" he said as he walked away.

"Oh no" Wallace and Mac moaned together when they saw the smile plastered to Veronica's face.

"What?" Veronica asked confused. "Seriously guys what?"

Wallace and Mac just laughed at Veronica as they got up and left the table with her following behind shouting at them. "Damnit guys! What!"

**Author's Note:**

Thank you all so much for the feedback!

I'm sorry this chapter is lacking but things are super busy right now, I promise to have more up soon and I promise to make it better!

I just wanted to ask you all to remember that the renewal of our beloved show is hanging in the balance! Veronica Mars might not get a fourth season so please help in anyway you can. Log onto The CW website and go to the Veronica Mars chat lounge , there you can find many ways to help the show.

Thanks guys!


	10. It's You and Me

**Title:** For the LoVe of it all.

**Chapter: **Chapter Ten: It's You and Me.

**Summary:** Veronica thinks she can walk away from her past and try to move forward, but will LoVe let her? In this Fiction I have taken the liberty of keeping both Meg alive and Hannah in the picture. Duncan and Veronica are together at this stage and Meg is not pregnant. The bus crash did not happen. Duncan was who arrived at Veronica's door at the end of season one.

**Spoilers:** I am going to say spoilers for most of season two.

**Disclaimer:** Alas, I do not own any part of Veronica Mars. It all belongs to the great Rob Thomas.

**Author's Note:**

This is my first Fanfic so please be gentle!

Also all Veronica's thoughts are in italics and flashbacks in bold.

**Chapter Ten: It's You and Me**

Veronica spent the rest of the school day anxiously waiting for it to end. She kept trying to tell herself that it wasn't Logan she was excited to see but the more she denied it the clearer it became in her mind.

Logan was the one person who cared about her more than anything and she knew it. She could see it in the way his chocolate brown eyes tenderly looked at her. She also knew that no one had ever made her heart race as fast as Logan did. She felt complete around him.

'Stop it Veronica!' she mentally shouted at herself. 'He's just broken up with Hannah and when you broke up with Duncan he was there for you, you need to do the same for him'

Veronica made a mental note to treat Logan exactly the same way he had treated her this past week, she couldn't let her feelings get in the way.

Logan couldn't wait for the bell to ring; he was a bundle of energy. 'I can't believe that she's single and now I'm single! This is perfect!'

Logan was determined to show Veronica how he felt about her but he had to be careful, he didn't want to scare her away. Logan knew that he had to move slowly and show her the kind of love he wasn't able to show her before.

The bell sounded and he leaped from his chair and made his way out to the Xterra. 'Off to Veronica's' he thought, 'but first a quick pit stop for supplies!'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Veronica sat at home waiting for Logan to arrive. She had fed Backup, gotten hold of her dad to see how the case in Vegas was going and she had even resorted to tidying her room and he still hadn't arrived! She was starting to get worried, 'What if he's forgotten, or what if he decided to try work things out with Hannah'

At that moment Veronica heard a knock at her door, she jumped up and opened it. Standing there was Logan with an armful of Ben and Jerry's, pizza and movies.

"What is all this?" Veronica laughed.

"Well I figured that since I helped you feel better when you and DK broke up, you could do the same thing for me. I'm such a gentleman that I even brought all the supplies for this little pity party!" Logan had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Veronica motioned for him to come in and he set all the things down in her kitchen.

"Pity party?" she questioned, "I thought this was a meeting about your stalker?"

"You know what they say Ronnie, all work and no play…" he winked.

"Besides, we have the whole afternoon, so lets get started!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Veronica and Logan spent the next 2 hours trying to figure out who this stalker might be, of course Logan was leading her on a wild goose chase and he loved it.

"Logan! Veronica moaned, "we've been at this for two hours and we're no closer to the truth!"

Veronica twisted her hand behind her neck, "And now I have a crick in my neck from staring at these stupid letters for so long."

Logan got up from where he was sitting and sat behind Veronica so that her back was nestled in between his legs. Veronica stiffened as the close contact but Logan just ignored her and began massaging her neck.

"Mmmmm, that feels good" Veronica breathed relaxing into Logan.

Logan bent his head down next to her ear and whispered, " Come on Ronnie, lets get it on"

"W..what!" she exclaimed.

"I said, lets put a movie on" Logan looked at her oddly, "unless you don't want to?"

"N..no , lets watch a movie" Veronica stammered. 'Get a hold of yourself Veronica!' she mentally scolded herself.

Logan slowly stood up pulling Veronica up with him from behind, the feeling of her body against his becoming almost too much for him to handle.

They made their way to the sofa and Veronica grabbed the pizza and ice cream.

They plopped down onto the sofa and Logan put the DVD in. Logan hit play and they both settled in to watch the movie.

Veronica was all too aware of Logan's hip touching hers and she barely even watched the previews. Logan shifted a little so that his arm was slung behind her resting on the sofa cushion. Veronica could smell that spicy scent that reminded her of him.

As the movie went on Veronica found herself relaxing into Logan's side. At the feeling of Veronica against his body Logan looked down only too see her engrossed in the movie, he smiled to himself and they continued to watch in comfortable silence.

Veronica awoke to find herself wrapped in strong warm arms, she let out a contented sigh and she turned around on the couch to face Logan. She smiled at the sweet frown on his face as he slept. She slowly stroked his cheek and wondered how anyone could want to hurt Logan, let alone his own father.

At the feeling of her touch he let out a slight moan and tightened his grip around her, pulling her into his chest, "Love you Ronnie," he mumbled in his sleep.

Veronica's eyes widened at what she heard, for a minute she was in shock, then she merely cuddled closer into him and they fell asleep with her head on his chest and their arms wrapped around each other.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan awoke the next morning with Veronica wrapped in his arms.

'I've definitely died and gone to heaven', he thought. He slowly bent down and kissed her forehead.

Veronica awoke at the feeling of his lips on her, "Morning" he smiled down at her with his arms still wrapped around her.

"Hmmmm, morning" she said as she snuggled closer into his chest breathing in the smell of him.

They lay wrapped in each other for a while, none of them wanting to break the spell.

Eventually Veronica shifted in his arms and sat up, "We should probably get ready for school" she sighed.

As she went to stand up Logan grabbed her hand, "Ronnie lets skip school today?" he asked his eyes pleading with hers.

Veronica stared at his puppy dog eyes and let out a laugh. "What are we gonna do all day?" she asked.

"I don't know, but I don't really feel like going to school only to spend my whole day worrying about who this stalker might be" Logan lied.

"And why do I have to stay off with you?" she smiled.

"You know how lonely I get" he moaned, "and besides I'm like a two year old when I'm by myself. You know I can't even make toast without setting the house on fire, you wouldn't want me getting hurt now would you?" he smiled sweetly at her.

"Please Ronnie"

"Okay fine" she sighed in resignation, "but you owe me for this" she warned.

"Hey lady, I didn't charge you for a night spent in my manly embrace did I! The way I see it, you just might owe me."

Veronica snatched up the nearest cushion she could find and began hitting Logan with it. Laughing he lunged at her pinning her down and began tickling her. Veronica's breathing was heavy as she shouted at him "L….Logan s…stop!"

Logan stopped tickling her and his face was inches from hers. Veronica stared up into his brown eyes and Logan licked his lips. He slowly inched down toward her lips and Veronica closed her eyes.

All of a sudden Backup came bounding into the room and tackled Logan sending him flying, Backup pinned him down and began licking his face and slobbering all over him.

Veronica cracked up with laughter, "Backup off!" she commanded.

Logan sat up and wiped his mouth, "Not really the kiss I was looking for!" he grumbled under his breath.

Veronica grabbed Logan's hand and pulled him up. "Come on" she said, "lets get ready and we can go to the beach"

"You take the shower first, I'll go after," she said.

Logan looked at her with one eyebrow raised, "you know, there's enough room in their for the both of us"

"Move Echolls!" she laughed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

Wow! Thank you all for the incredible feedback! You guys inspire me!

I thought it was about time we had a little LoVe action!

Don't worry; more is definitely on the way!


	11. Finding My Way Back To You

**Title:** For the LoVe of it all.

**Chapter: **Chapter Eleven: Finding My Way Back To You.

**Summary:** Veronica thinks she can walk away from her past and try to move forward, but will LoVe let her? In this Fiction I have taken the liberty of keeping both Meg alive and Hannah in the picture. Duncan and Veronica are together at this stage and Meg is not pregnant. The bus crash did not happen. Duncan was who arrived at Veronica's door at the end of season one.

**Spoilers:** I am going to say spoilers for most of season two.

**Disclaimer:** Alas, I do not own any part of Veronica Mars. It all belongs to the great Rob Thomas.

**Author's Note:**

This is my first Fanfic so please be gentle!

Also all Veronica's thoughts are in italics and flashbacks in bold.

**I am so sorry that I have been so slack at updating but things have been hectic and I have had huge writers block! But enough of my sob stories, here is chapter eleven and I promise to update almost daily this week! **

**Chapter Eleven: Finding My Way Back To You**

Logan opened the back door of the Xterra to let Backup in while Veronica climbed in the passenger seat.

Logan hopped in the drivers seat and fastened his seat belt, however he couldn't help his eyes from travelling up Veronica's leg to her thigh. She was wearing a tiny denim skirt and a halter top with a red bikini and Logan thought his eyes were going to pop out his head.

Even though Logan tried to hide the fact that Veronica mesmerized him she still managed to notice, which, considering the fact that he was almost drooling out the side of his mouth wasn't a hard thing to do!

'Alright Echolls, you wanna stare' she thought, 'I'll give you something to stare at!'

Veronica shifted ever so slightly in the car seat and her skirt rode up just a bit. She heard a low groan coming from Logan and she smiled to herself. It made her feel good that Logan still thought of her that way.

Veronica strapped herself in and looked at Logan who was currently focussing intently on his steering wheel, trying very hard not to look at her thighs again.

"Okay, I'm ready!" she said in a chirpy voice.

"Your not the only one" Logan grumbled under his breath. He let out a puff of air and started the engine. "The beach awaits milady!"

Logan pulled the Xterra into the parking lot at dog beach and grabbed his surfboard from the back while Veronica put Backup's leash on.

They walked onto the beach and sat down on the cool sand. Veronica was sitting inches away from Logan. They both sat staring out at ocean and after a few minutes Logan spoke.

"I used to come here all the time you know, after Lilly died…. And then, when my mom went I sat here for hours on end every day. The ocean is how life is supposed to be, constant you know?"

The lost look in Logan's eyes almost broke Veronica completely.

"I never thanked you……for helping me look for her…" Logan trailed off, emotion choking his throat.

Veronica knew that he didn't need to hear her say that it was okay, because none of it was okay. She slowly reached across the small distance between them, and took his hand in her own. Intertwining her fingers though his, she gave his hand a gentle squeeze and they sat that way, in silence, together for a while.

After a few minutes Veronica stood up and, not letting go of Logan's hand, she pulled him up with her.

"Come on" she said, her voice full of false cheer, "let's go for swim"

The striped down to the bathing suites and walked toward the ocean hand in hand.

The cold water hit them as a big wave crashed to shore. Veronica yelped at the sudden cold and Logan laughed at her.

"You're such a baby Mars!" He joked.

"Oh really?" she said with a mischievous look on her face.

Veronica bent her head slightly down and began to pretend she was getting ready to run.

"No! Ronnie don't! I'm serious, don't do it!"

Veronica ignored his protests and launched herself at him, throwing herself into his arms and sending him toppling into the cold ocean.

Logan came to the surface spluttering and wiping water away from his face.

"That's it Ronnie, you're in trouble now!"

Veronica jumped to her feet and began to run, with Logan hot on her heels. He half tackled her to the sand gently placing his hand behind her head to stop it from hitting the sand.

Veronica was laughing so hard that she didn't notice how close her and Logan were and the next thing she knew his lips were on hers.

The kiss began slowly with both of them re-discovering each other, slowly exploring each other's mouths. Veronica deepened the kiss and Logan responded, swirling his tongue around her mouth, his hands wandering over her body.

Veronica arched her hips in a need to be closer to him and when she felt him she pulled away, realising where they were, and reality crashing back in on both of them.

Logan sat up and Veronica followed. They sat in silence for a while, both of them shocked at what this meant for them. Logan glanced over at Veronica and noticed her shivering.

"Ronnie" He half whispered, "Come on, lets get you home, you're freezing"

Veronica nodded in response and they grabbed their clothes and Backup and made their way back to the Xterra.

The ride back to Veronica's was spent in silence and when they arrived Logan killed the engine and looked straight at her.

"Veronica, I don't want to pretend this never happened," he pleaded.

"I know that you've been through a lot this last week and I didn't mean to complicate you life anymore than it already is but we do have to talk about this"

Veronica sighed, "I know Logan, why don't you come inside and we can talk. I don't want to do it out here in the car."

Logan nodded and followed her into her apartment, one half of him ecstatic that he had kissed her, the other half dreading what was about to come.

**Author's Note:**

Chapter 12 WILL be up tomorrow I swear! I know I am horrible!

Hope you guys enjoyed it, I am not sure if this is where I want it to go but I figure the best way to get over writers block is to write through it!

So please tell me if you liked it cause I am in need of some serious inspiration!

Also, if any of you are voting over at SOS for Veronica Mars please email me because I have an awesome link for you to check out!


	12. How To Save A Life

**Title:** For the LoVe of it all.

**Chapter: **Chapter Twelve: How To Save A Life.

**Summary:** Veronica thinks she can walk away from her past and try to move forward, but will LoVe let her? In this Fiction I have taken the liberty of keeping both Meg alive and Hannah in the picture. Duncan and Veronica are together at this stage and Meg is not pregnant. The bus crash did not happen. Duncan was who arrived at Veronica's door at the end of season one.

**Spoilers:** I am going to say spoilers for most of season two.

**Disclaimer:** Alas, I do not own any part of Veronica Mars. It all belongs to the great Rob Thomas.

**Author's Note:**

This is my first Fanfic so please be gentle!

Also all Veronica's thoughts are in italics and flashbacks in bold.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Twelve: How To Save A Life**

Logan followed Veronica into her apartment and Veronica disappeared into her room to get changed into some warm clothes.

When she came out she found Logan sitting on her sofa looking dejected. Veronica glanced over at the look of despair on his face and she couldn't help but let out a small giggle.

"I'm glad you find my pain so amusing!" Logan snarked, "Come on Veronica, lets just get this over with, break my heart so I can go home and mope"

"Logan what on Earth are you talking about?" she questioned with a smile on her lips.

"You, me…star crossed lovers. I've heard this speech before Ronnie and I can't handle another long drawn out explanation about why you think we shouldn't be together."

"Logan" Veronica said as she sat down next to him, " I wasn't going to give you a long drawn out speech about why we shouldn't be together."

Veronica reached across and laid her hand on his cheek, forcing him to look at her. "What I was going to say, is how are we going to convince your stalker not to hunt me down when she sees me all over you at school on Monday!"

Logan looked at Veronica like he had just been hit with a sledgehammer.

"You…you actually want to be with me?" he asked incredulously.

"Logan, I never stopped loving you, it was never about that. I just couldn't be with you when you were going through such a destructive phase. I couldn't sit back and watch you destroy your life. I hoped that if I broke up with you then you would come back to your senses……but losing me wasn't enough I guess, and so I had to move on" Veronica looked down at her hands clasped in her lap.

"Ronnie" Logan said as he took hold of her hands in his own. " Losing you was too much, I didn't know how to change, and when you left me I lost it. I couldn't see you and Duncan together and at the same time I couldn't bare to look away. I loved you then and I still love you now."

Veronica's lips came crashing down on Logan's as he threaded his hands through her hair, trying to pull her closer to him. Her hands are clutching at his shirt. Logan slowly slipped his hand beneath her shirt, his hand caressing the bare small of her back

Veronica breaks away and rests her forehead against Logan's.

"We are both so pathetic!" she laughed breathlessly, " I've just spent the whole ride home thinking that you were going to tell me what a mistake we had made, and you thought I was going to give you all the reasons why we can't be together!"

"From now on lets promise to just say what we're thinking," she pleaded.

Logan stroked her hair, "I promise" he said "no more games"

Logan leaned in and brushed his lips over hers kissing her tenderly as he slowly slipped his tongue into her mouth.

"I'm not giving up on us Ronnie, I can't ever lose you again."

"I'm serious about making this work and so I have to tell you something" Logan looked at her intently.

"Okay" she said with fear creeping into her voice "I'm not going to like this am I?"

"Um.. It depends on how you take it. Okay here goes. Veronica there isn't a stalker I made it up to be closer to you!" Logan rushed. He looked at her sheepishly.

Veronica looked at Logan with her mouth agape. " You made it up! I spent 3 hours today trying to figure out who's stalking you and you made it up!"

Logan was trying to focus on anything but Veronica. " I know it was a stupid thing to do but when Duncan cheated on you I had to be near you. I couldn't let you be alone and I didn't know how to tell you so I made up the stalker. I'm so sorry Ronnie"

Veronica gave Logan a long hard look and she let out a big sigh.

" I suppose if you were so desperate to be near me that you had to make up a stalker I should just forgive you. You were obviously taken in by my ravishingly good looks and I can't hold you responsible for how beautiful I am, it just wouldn't be fair." She teased with a smile playing on her lips.

Logan looked up at her with a surprised look on his face.

"That's why I love you Ronnie" He stated, " you're so modest!" he joked as he grabs he and lifts her into his lap.

"Now" he stated, "we are going to spend the rest of the day right here making up for lost time."

Veronica shifted in his lap so she was straddling him. "That sounds perfect," she purred into his ear as she began to kiss her way down his neck.

Logan let out a low growl and grabbed her hips with both his hands. "Ronnie, don't tease me, I don't think I could handle it right now" he warned piercing her with his dark eyes.

"I didn't say anything about teasing you" she said as she ground her hips into his crotch.

Logan's eyes rolled back into his head and in one swift movement he picked her up in his arms and carried her to her room, kicking the door shut behind him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

Yay! The block is broken! I think too much stress caused my poor little brain to melt down! But have no fear it has returned!

Hope you enjoyed Chapter 12. Things are about to get interesting!

Also, if any of you are voting over at SOS for Veronica Mars please email me because I have an awesome link for you to check out!


	13. Moon River

**Title:** For the LoVe of it all.

**Chapter: **Chapter Thirteen: Moon River.

**Summary:** Veronica thinks she can walk away from her past and try to move forward, but will LoVe let her? In this Fiction I have taken the liberty of keeping both Meg alive and Hannah in the picture. Duncan and Veronica are together at this stage and Meg is not pregnant. The bus crash did not happen. Duncan was who arrived at Veronica's door at the end of season one.

**Spoilers:** I am going to say spoilers for most of season two.

**Disclaimer:** Alas, I do not own any part of Veronica Mars. It all belongs to the great Rob Thomas.

**Author's Note:**

This is my first Fanfic so please be gentle!

Also all Veronica's thoughts are in italics and flashbacks in bold.

**Chapter Thirteen: Moon River**

Veronica woke up in her bed with soft a moonlight glow shining down on her. It took her a moment to register that the weight around her waist was an arm and it took her another moment to register who's arm it was.

Veronica turned around to face Logan, and she stared at his face, which was illuminated by the soft moonlight.

'He looks so calm' she thought to herself as she registered the small smile on his boyish features. Veronica felt a pang of sadness when she thought about all they had been through in the past few years and she was glad that he could find solace in sleep.

The truth was, Logan only found solace in sleep when he was with Veronica, she kept him balanced and shut the monsters in his mind away.

Logan stirred, pulling Veronica closer to him. She allowed herself to be pulled along inhaling his scent as she snuggled in closer to him. 'I can definitely get used to this.' she thought, a small smile spreading across her lips as she brushed the hair out of Logan's face and reached up to kiss his forehead before cuddling back into him and falling asleep.

Logan awoke the next morning with Veronica snuggled safely in his arms. He bent his head down and kissed her head.

"Morning babe" Logan muttered into her hair.

"Mmmm , Morning" Veronica mumbled as she stretched in his arms.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Best sleep I've had in a long time" she responded, a cheeky grin flitting across her features.

Logan chuckled at how cute she was. "Come on lazy, lets get up and get breakfast, I'm starving," he moaned.

"After last night, I'm not surprised you're starving" she winked at him. " A shower is definitely in order and then we can head out" she said.

Veronica pulled herself out from Logan's grip with him complaining about how lonely he would be while she was in the shower. " I don't recall saying anything about showering alone, but if that's what you want…" Veronica faked a sigh.

At the thought of a shower with Veronica Logan jumped out of bed, "Come on then, let's go" he said, practically dragging her to the shower.

Veronica giggled as he pushed her into the bathroom and shut the door behind them.

Logan and Veronica walked hand in hand into the diner at the beach and they chose a table near the windows looking out on the beach. The waitress handed them menu's and took their drinks orders before she walked away leaving the two alone.

Logan reached across the table and took both Veronica's hands in his.

"Ronnie, last night was more than I could have wished for, I just need you to know that I've been waiting for you for so long and I'm not letting you go ever again."

Veronica ducked her head as a deep blush spread it's way across her face.

On the beach Duncan witnessed the whole exchange going on through the window and he froze. Anger seethed up in him and his hands began to shake.

"Dude, are you okay, you look at little pale?" Dick asked when he looked over at Duncan.

Duncan ignored Dick and leapt to his feet. Storming over to the diner he rapped on the window causing both Veronica and Logan to jump. When Veronica realised who was standing on the other side of the window her face paled.

Duncan began screaming and gesturing wildly for Logan and Veronica to come outside. Dick was standing behind him looking very confused and unsure of what to do.

"Logan…" Veronica pleaded, "don't go out there, just let him cool off, he won't try to come in the diner and her looks really mad, please just stay here with me!"

Logan looked Veronica straight in the eye. "Ronnie, I need to face him sometime and I would rather do it sooner than later. I knew he would be mad about this so I'm just gonna go out there and tell him to get over it and It'll be done, I swear."

"Fine, but I'm coming with you." Veronica stated grabbing her purse and standing up.

"What! No you're not!" Logan glared at her like incredulously.

"Logan, don't fight me on this. If you're going then I'm going too!" Veronica stated calmly.

Logan couldn't help but smile at the way she wanted to protect him. "Okay then Tiny Tim, let's go!" he chuckled. He took Veronica's hand in his and they paid for their drinks and walked out the door.

As they came outside they were confronted with a very mad Duncan and a somewhat sheepish looking Dick.

"Look Duncan dude, I don't know what's going on here but maybe you guys should just talk this through" Dick looked at Logan with pleading eyes, he had never seen Duncan this angry and in spite of all her bravado, Veronica had never seen him this mad either and she was a little scared.

"Dick, It's cool. We are going to sort this out and there are going to be no problems, right Duncan?" Logan looked straight into Duncan's eyes as he silently warned him to calm down.

Duncan ignored Logan's silent message and began screaming at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Logan? You get the hell away from her man, do you understand me!" Duncan screamed as his face became redder.

Logan felt Veronica tighten her grip on his hand and Logan decided that enough was enough.

"Duncan" Logan stated, his voice menacingly low, "Stop it right now! We've already been thorough this and I'm not going through it with you again, you lost her man deal with it. You've put her through enough already and now it's time for you to let go man"

"Dude, Logan's right. It's over man," Dick said softly.

"Duncan looked like he was about to explode and the tension was thick, finally he spared one last look at Veronica and Logan before he let out a big sigh and he turned and walked away leaving them behind.

Logan looked over at Dick and help out his hand, "Thanks man, it's cool to know you got my back"

Dick shook Logan's hand, "Yeah man, whatever, as long as none of my buddies are getting punched I'm cool" Dick said as he turned away and walked towards his surfboard.

"Well that went well" Veronica joked trying to lighten the mood.

Logan looked down at her and lifted her chin with his hand. He placed a soft kiss on her lips. " It's okay baby, he'll understand, just give him time."

Logan pulled Veronica into a hug and he whispered into her hair "I don't care if I loose everyone else, just promise me you'll never leave me"

"I promise" Veronica sighed. Even as she said the words she wondered just how hard school would be for both of them on Monday. She prayed Logan had the strength to stick it out.

**Author's Note:**

Hey all thank you so much for reading and reviewing! It's good for my soul!

Hope you all had a really happy Easter!

I promise to update soon.


	14. Big Girls Don't Cry

**Title:** For the LoVe of it all.

**Chapter: **Chapter Fourteen: Big Girls Don't Cry

**Summary:** Veronica thinks she can walk away from her past and try to move forward, but will LoVe let her? In this Fiction I have taken the liberty of keeping both Meg alive and Hannah in the picture. Duncan and Veronica are together at this stage and Meg is not pregnant. The bus crash did not happen. Duncan was who arrived at Veronica's door at the end of season one.

**Spoilers:** I am going to say spoilers for most of season two.

**Disclaimer:** Alas, I do not own any part of Veronica Mars. It all belongs to the great Rob Thomas.

**Author's Note:**

This is my first Fanfic so please be gentle!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Fourteen: Big Girls Don't Cry

Veronica looked at herself in the mirror for the hundredth time that morning. She usually didn't give a damn what the general population of Neptune High thought about her choice in clothing but today was the day that she would be walking into the school on the arm of Logan Echolls, millionaires son and her new boyfriend.

Veronica sighed deeply as she looked at herself in the mirror; she was wearing tight blue jeans and her "moose-tastic" t-shirt. Sighing again she decided that the outfit looked fine.

"Veronica!" her father called out, "Your lift is here."

Veronica grabbed her messenger bag and ran out of her room stopping to grab and apple and give her father a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Dad, see you later."

"Love you Kiddo" Keith called out after her as she ran out the door.

Veronica opened the door of Logan's SUV and hopped in, Logan leaned over and kissed her sweetly on the cheek "Moose-tastic huh?" he stated as her eyed her shirt.

"Yeah, it's my '_I'm to cool to care how cool I look_' shirt" she said as she looked down at the screen-printing on her shirt.

"Well I think you look hot" he teased; "besides I've always had a thing antlers" he winked at her as he pulled out of her apartment complex.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They pulled into school and Logan stopped the car, "You ready for this Bobcat" he gently asked her.

"Bobcat?" she grinned at him, "that's a new one."

"I thought since we're 'officially dating' I should start trying out nicknames" he shrugged.

"Well I think I like it" she smiled at him "and yes I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"Okay then lets get this party started." Logan climbed out of the driver's side and went round to Veronica's door opening it for her.

"Milady…." he gestured. Veronica giggled at him and grabbed his hand intertwining his fingers with her own. "Okay kind sir, let's go cause pandemonium!"

They walked hand in hand through the quad and weren't surprised when almost the entire school stopped to stare at them. Logan felt Veronica blanch slightly under the cruel stares of all her fellow classmates and he held onto her hand a little tighter.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Just ignore it Ronnie, they all be over it soon enough and the sooner we get to class the sooner we can make out in the girls bathroom!"

Veronica looked up at him and laughed, "How did I get so lucky" she asked.

Logan stared deeply into her eyes, "I'm the lucky one Bobcat, and I don't deserve you." He leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips, the quad went deadly silent and when Logan had finished he merely cupped her face, gave her a quick wink and led her inside the building.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Veronica plopped herself down at a table with Wallace and stared in horror at whatever was supposed to be passing for meatloaf on her plate.

"Ugh Wallace, cafeteria food is seriously lacking!"

"Please don't speak to me about it" Wallace shuddered, "Last week I found some lunch lady hair in my mac and cheese!'

"That's exactly why I bring my own food" Mac laughed as she sat down, "so V, where is your not-so-mystery man?" she asked.

"He's coming now, he just had to grab something from his locker and I decided to get some one-on-one time in with my two BFF's!"

"How are things going with Echolls?" Wallace asked.

Veronica smiled at him, "Why Wallace, I do declare! Are you asking me about my love life, should I braid your hair and paint your nails while I tell you the sordid tales?"

Mac laughed hysterically and Wallace looked horrified.

"Hell no girl!" he yelled, "There will be none of that! I just want to know that Echolls is treating you right, if not I might have to put the Wallace smack-down on his ass!'

"Why Wallace I never knew you felt that strongly about my ass!" Logan declared as he sat down next to Veronica.

"Besides, If I don't treat her right, I give you permission to do whatever you want with my ass" he winked at Veronica and placed a kiss on her hair.

"Now enough about me ass people let's eat"

Veronica and Mac looked over at Wallace's stricken face and burst out laughing.

"Not funny Echolls" Wallace mumbled, "not funny at all!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Veronica walked into the deserted girls bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror, she was a few minutes early to meet Logan.

She was standing at the mirror when she heard the door open and turned around expecting to see him walking through the door. However what she was greeted with was an extremely angry Hannah.

"Just who the hell do you think you are!" Hannah screamed at Veronica.

"You parade into school with Logan and throw yourself all over him the quad, you really are a slut!"

"Hannah, Logan isn't with you anymore, he's with me so get over it and move on with your life!" Veronica stated flatly.

Hannah was fuming, "You Bit…"

"Hannah!" Veronica heard a voice cut through Hannah's screaming fest.

Veronica looked up and saw Meg standing in the doorway.

"Hannah, I suggest you leave now and save what little of your dignity you have left." Meg stated.

Hannah stared at the two girls. "This isn't over Veronica" she spat.

"Oh yes it is" Veronica replied, "for your sake it had better be!"

Hannah spun on her heels and stomped out the door.

Meg looked up shyly at Veronica. "Look Veronica, I really am so sorry about what happened with Duncan…"

Veronica cut her off, "Meg it's okay, I was only with Duncan because I was trying to capture the person I used to be but I realise now that person doesn't exist anymore, not in the same way she used to. Lilly's death changed everything. I'm not the old Veronica anymore; I'm the Veronica that loves Logan, and I never want that to change"

Meg walked up to Veronica and hugged her, "Thanks for being a friend Veronica Mars"

Meg walked out of the bathroom and straight into Logan, the look on his face told her he had heard everything.

"She really loves you Logan, don't mess it up"

"Never" he whispered as he stared past Meg into the bathroom.

Meg smiled at Logan and walked away.

Logan entered the bathroom and grabbed Veronica by the shoulders enveloping her in a passionate kiss.

"Wow!" she breathed, "what was that for?'

"I love you Veronica Mars, always and forever"

"I love you too Echolls" Veronica smiled up at him, "always and forever."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's Note:**

Hey all, I am so sorry that I haven't updated this fic in such a long time but I got sidetracked by a post season three fic I am working on! This is the last chapter of this as I feel it's time to wrap it up, it was my first fic and it taught me a lot. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. You all rock!


End file.
